


traf·fic . hu·man

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruh this shit is fiction and not real, Dark Web, Depression, Dominatrix, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Trafficking, Light Dom/sub, Mark hits a girl and if u get too offended by that then go somewhere, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, NCT 2018, Other, Pain, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), deep web, none of the idols would not b this bad...or would they, norae gets hit by a guy but dont think thats her ending loll, soft vibez after a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: < Story contains language, abuse topics and drug references, maybe slight smutty material????????, Assualts of all kinds are talked about not in heavy description cuz thats immoral and i aint abt that, Violence and other stuff so u best b mature and if u try and steal ima find u and we can throw elbows then ima bust your spleen and--ok ill stop u get the idea. Dont steal and be nice in comments, Kudos r needed and I hope u like this twisted messed up story>





	1. 🄿🅁🄾🄻🄾🄶🅄🄴

**-H0N3Y_M0N3Y-**

 

**L O G G I N G I N . . .**

 

**W E L C O M E**

 

**[3 PRIVATE MESSAGES]**   
**===**   
**[90+ NOTIFICATIONS]**   
**===**   
**[21 INVITE TO LIVE]**

_________________________________________

 

**(I N B O X )**

**>    #Y666# - 73850274GDURBS9375992 Code for group chat if u need any other loot ;)**

 

**>   <69S!V!G!E> \- If the cops r still up ur ass i can deal with them babe its my job and id love to help u have sum more fun**

 

**>   **NEO_CITY** - THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING MAN#6820002016. TO RECEIVE YOUR MERCHANDISE LEAVE YOUR ADDRESS OR SCHEDULE TO GET YOUR MERCHANDISE AT A DESIRED LOCATION**

**___________________________________________**

**[**NEO_CITY**]**

**THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING MAN#6820002016. TO RECEIVE YOUR MERCHANDISE LEAVE YOUR ADDRESS OR SCHEDULE TO GET YOUR MERCHANDISE AT A DESIRED LOCATION #7111-684-5868392**

**Read 11:41 PM**

 

 

**[-H0N3Y_M0N#Y-]**

**ADDRESS:7710 Heavens row**   
**PN:4695-393-7167**   
**PS; If you leak any of my info it will cost you your life and family XOXO thnx ;)**

**Sent 11:48 PM**

 

**___________________________________________**


	2. 🅁🄴🄲🄴🄸🅅🄰🄻 🄾🄵 🅂🄻🄰🅅🄴🅂

**T** he clock was ticking.

  
11:58.

  
Kim Norae paced her small old home, it’s dark old walls and flooring hasn't changed since she sold the place back last year.  
It was on the very brink of midnight and her special purchase hasn't arrived yet, her old cadillac on and running ready to go sat behind the house she’d chosen to get her buy.

  
“I gave them the right address right?” she asked herself in the dark peering out into the quiet pitch black road from the window. She checked her phone once more 12:00. One more minute and they're late.

  
Just on time the sound of a car rushing up the back street she was on called Heaven row alarmed her. Norae quickly unsheathed her small blade which was her only self defense. This wasn't her first time purchasing something off the Dark Deep Webs black market but she was always prepared.

  
The headlights of a white van just like all parents tell their kids to avoid pulls up at her exact address 7710. Sucking in a breath she watches the car shut off and two tall burly figures quickly jump out the car. They move in sync to the back of the van throwing open it’s tail doors yanking out...a black body sack.

“You best not give me a corpse” Norae whispered in hiding underneath the windowsill.

  
Peeking outside still she tensed up as the men drug the sack containing what she bought closer and closer until they reached the door a inch away from her. The scraping of the sack against the porch step made her cringe. She feared it was dead body. A small thump against the door made her jump, her heart was racing even though she wasn't in danger. She hoped they wouldn’t ask her to come out and they would leave. The thump was the sack being rested against the door and after that came two loud knocks.

  
“If you aren't here to get him we’ll take em back and keep your money, this best not be a prank it will cost you” A voice muffled from outside spoke clear enough for Norae still in hiding struggling to contain herself from fleeing the scene from uncertainty.

  
“I'm here, I won't step out until your out of my sight, He better be alive” She musters her voice out stern to those outside.

  
“He’s alive and breathing ...Thank you for your purchase, You bidded well at the auction Miss”

  
Norae doesn't respond purposely sitting quiet until the heavy footsteps moving away from the porch range off and she heard the shutting of their car doors and the engine stirring to life before they were gone. Still she waited to be positive no one was outside before she stood to find the street empty and dark as before.  
A little more relaxed she popped her fingers and knuckles before opening the front door a crack, cold chilly night air rushed in and made her chill but she ignored it eyes set on the sack containing her auctioned off male.

  
Slowly she knelt down knife still at the ready in case this man tried to break for it, but the sack was still and limp. She couldn't wrap her head around the thought that they stuffed human beings in sacks with one small breathing hole and expected them to survive a 3 hour long drive maybe longer depending on who the slaves going to.

  
With a shaky breath Norae opened the door all the way and the sack fell still head hitting the floor at her feet. She gasped backing away a little for a moment forcing herself to come back. People still lived close by so she needed to get a move on, it'd spell bad news if she was caught with a corpse bag at her front door.

  
“Alright” She breathed lowering and taking ahold of the sacks handles thereon pulling the body inside. He was quite heavy and she wouldn't lie she thought this man she ordered had gained weight since she last saw him at the auction. Once the body was all the way inside she slammed the door shut and backed away again.

  
She couldn't see well but she had packed a small flashlight and flipped it on shining its light onto the sack. It really looked like a dead body in there.

  
“Pulse…” she spoke to herself as she hunkered down scooting close again looking for the zipper of the bag. She knew it wasn't wise to let him out here but she had to make sure he isn't dead. They said he was breathing.

  
Drawing a trembling hand out she found the zipper under the light summoning the courage once again to pull it down. The bag was dirty, who knows if they actually had a dead body in here last. She began to pull the zipper down its trail just a tad but instead she felt a tag slip out from the zippers opening and she stopped.

  
Turning the tag over she read what it said “MAN#6820002016 - LD….Must be your brand”

  
Going back to what she was doing which was checking for a pulse she pulled the zipper down slower..hair slowly was revealed, hazel, dirty and matted. A forehead coated in dirt and sweat and on down the bridge of a cute nose and two eyes shut-she didn't open it anymore.  
This is the man she bought alright, not in fine shape like she bought him at the auction but it was him.  
Gulping as reality set in that she was about to take a man she bought illegally home she stuck two fingers into the sack feeling around for his neck. She felt around his sticky unwashed skin and sharp jaw and moved her fingers about a little more until they delved into the crook of his neck.

  
…

  
He had a pulse, it wasn't strong though. What was she expecting?

  
She bought a slave off the deep web, they weren't meant to be perfect and alive. Dark things she didn't know had happened to those like this man, they were most likely scarred and scared.

  
_Did she really want this man?_

  
_Why did she buy a human?_

  
_What would she do with him?_

  
Her motives were questioned along with her morals as she drug her new slave unconscious and hanging onto life by a thread into her car waiting behind the house she met him at. Of course she wouldn't meet at her actual residence who knows who those men were that brought him. She thought she had thought things out wisely

  
She had dug herself into a hole she couldn't get out of though, there was no turning back or giving the man in her backseat back after she had drove off. He was hers to keep to do whatever she wished him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this scene as eerie as possible and also display unlike most stories people involved in villanous doings arent always confident and ready to fight. I made it to where instead of Norae seeming like she was armed and ready to fight, standing like a mafia character she seemed like a normal person doing something bad out of the ordinary.  
> For example she has a small knife, no gun, she refuses to show herself and she shows occasional signs of fear. She even is scared of the person she got. I didnt intend to make her seem cowardly just not as evil and intimidating as most characters in stories. Also thnx for reading so far it means a lot - S


	3. 🄾🄿🄴🄽 🅈🄾🅄🅁 🄴🅈🄴🅂

When he opened his eyes he wasn't in the sack anymore.

  
He wasn't in a cage.

  
He was in pain, tied down and right where he knew he would be.

  
In the hands of a sicko who had bought him, his memory wasn't that great and he was uncertain the identity of his buyer when he was put in the auction but he knew they paid lots and lots and lots for him. It was dark and freezing. He had only opened his eyes a few moments and felt too weary to open them again.  
He wished he would slip away and actually never wake up again…

_He didn't ask for this._

  
He attempted to move to test his restraints, thick rounds of tape had been bound around his ankles and wrists. He realized he was lying on a tough bed. Maybe he had ended with a physco pervert?

  
His breaths were labored and painful to take in and out. Maybe he could hold his breath until he passed out and they would think he was dead and throw him out?

  
Wait...why still think of ways out?

  
He’s thought of so many schemes and plans, tried to escape as long as he can remember but he never made it. So why try now?

  
But... _why stop now?_

  
Weak and dizzy even with his eyes closed he lie still, time passed like it always had and he stopped hoping for something to happen. Nothing good would happen to him and he was positive that. If anything had been instilled into him the past few years of his life he learned as soon as he was kidnapped and put into confinement that he was nothing more than a object made to endure pain and pleasure that he may or may not want.

  
He was not a man, he was a _thing_. To be _used_.

  
The lifeless doll sat for some time until..

  
He woke from being submerged in scalding hot water, he had been naked for days on end and was used to being bare and unclean. So when he was dropped into way too hot water naked and afraid he somehow found a voice to cry out.

  
His eyes flew open wide, they stung and his body lurched in pain from the water and bruises and soreness, cuts and scrapes.  
He howled out blinded by lights, he’s never put in light rooms and it’d been so long since he’s seen light let alone been outside so he was frightened like a child in pure shock. Hissing and cringing like a vampire hot water splashed onto him.

  
“Stop struggling! Hey i'm just tryna wash you off! Hey! HEY! LOOK AT ME! OPEN YOUR EYES!”  
The strange voice barked at him from above and hands took ahold of his wrists prying his hands from his face as he continued to writhe in the burning water. He was used to being handled so he immediately shriveled up going limp like a ragdoll when grabbed.

  
His eyes pinched up as he got used to the light and he tried to reopen them but he couldn't do it.

  
“Burns...please no” he whimpered out barely audible. If he hadn't been taught not to speak or cry or utter a sound unless told to he would preach for his life.  
“I'm sorry it’ll be over in a second” the voice responded.

  
Did they... _apologize_?

  
He wanted to open his eyes one more time and see just who this person was. After all they apologized for inflicting pain upon him.

  
The water sloshed around him still hot and burning, his open wounds stung like hell and his sapped strength body gave up on him. The air smelled of something..sweet. Something scratchy was being rubbed against his skin not missing a inch of him. He realized right before he began to slip out of consciousness that he was being cleaned off.

  
“Your all clean now…”

  
He didn't have the voice to speak.

  
“Hey..do you have a name-I aint gonna call you a stupid number that's too much to remember” the soft spoken voice said a small chuckle at the end drifting away like him.

  
“...are you okay?”

  
…

  
_He’s never been okay for as long as he can remember before he got taken_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy u made it to chap 2 °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> Okie so in this chap my goal was to introduce Haechan and next I wanted you to get a feel of a hint of his backstory early. His character will have so many shades and colors and storyline to be shown throughout the story to where I already have to start as soon as i introduce him. You should be able to tell how number one shocked he is and second I want you to feel how hes been accustomed to fear and other sorts of trauma to the point where he nearly gives up on getting out. Idk what all im trying to say but yea this is chap 2 see ya in 3 hopefully baibaiiiii 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Yes i intentionally made the chap name after the 7th sense that shiii a bop still lmao AND I plan to go back and make this story more aesthetic looking once I found out how to work this site lol Im litteraly just starting smh


	4. 🄸 🄳🄾🄽🅃 🄺🄽🄾🅆 🅆🄷🄾 🄸 🄰🄼 🄰🄽🅈🄼🄾🅁🄴

“Hey”

  
…

  
“Hey!”

  
…

  
“Hey…”

  
Flinching as a hand met the tingling skin of his face he completely woke from a deep slumber.

  
“Sorry didn't mean to scare you, thought you were dead”

  
_I wish I was._

  
His whole body felt raw and sore, his head hurt and so did his stomach. Really bad…

  
“Oh shit!” The person who had touched him backed away as he suddenly lurched to his side retching violently as fresh vomit spewed from his lips. Convulsing he moaned pain strikingly once he finished completely energyless going limp.

  
He had opened his eyes when he threw up and all he saw was what he thought was bed sheets but he wasn't sure things were spinning and fuzzy.  
“Do you feel better?” the voice asked, they sounded..worried. No that couldn't be true. That's what he wished they sounded like. But wait they asked him how he felt again. This couldn't be right.

  
He didn't answer in denial that he was awake.

  
“...you probably are starving so I brought you some food, it's warm and you need to get something in your system”

  
…

  
“Hey, you can't sleep anymore until you eat”

  
He felt his stomach cry out for something but he knew he couldn't keep it down long enough to restore anything to his body.  
He didn't move even when this person touched him again laying a sweaty hand on his shoulder. “Hey..”

  
Just don't move and they'll go away if they don't hit you for not listening.

  
“Hey”

  
How many times will they say hey?

  
Once again the sweaty hand moves this time to touch his face again. He flinched eyes opening. Things still spun and were a hint fuzzy. The ceiling wasn't bright with bad fluorescent lights. There was light though...coming from..outside. Somewhere he’s been forbidden to see for a long time.  
Now that he came to most of his senses he found he wasn't bound down by anything, he was still naked though, He didn't reek of dirt and sweat. He smelled like that sweet scent from before. His wounds didn't hurt too bad because..they had been bandaged.

  
He felt the urge to move his hand..he moved a finger and another and another until his hand skimmed moving over the sheets and his head to weakly falling to the side to find.

  
A _woman_.

  
It wasn't some sick looking old man or crazy haggard person. It was a young woman who looked perfectly ethereal.

  
“Hey…”

  
“...how many..times….will you say…….hey?”

  
The woman with the most fairest face he’s ever seen drew her hand back and he thought he was gonna be hit but...he wasn't hit. A small bell like laugh chimed from her.

  
“I don't know your name I apologize, I don't know what else to say to get your attention”

  
…

  
“Do you have a name?”

  
He thought. He thought long and hard. Searching every crevice of his memory and cortex for the name that labelled him as him but he remembered..nothing.

  
“I...don't ..remember”

  
…

  
To the woman sitting next to him she went quiet a strange pain hitting her heart, she knew he had been through tough shit but tough shit enough to make him forget his own name?

  
“....why……...do you apologize for everything?”

  
His question was random but hit her just as hard as the sentence before. Norae felt...Horrible. Terrible for him.

  
“It's only right I apologize, It might as well be the only thing I can apologize for”

  
Her words stunned him.  
  
“Why..don't you hit me?”

  
“Why hit you?” She replied solemnly, her voice was no doubt sympathetic. This wasn't real.  
“I spoke, I moved, You haven't told me to do anything”

  
Her guilt and pity only grew the more she realized what had happened to this man. Whatever torture they performed on him had worked so well.  
“I won't hit you, You don't need to be hit, if you wish to speak. Speak, that's why you have a voice. Hitting you for speaking or moving when that's what you were created to do is..retarded. I...won't hurt you”

  
…

  
He was moved only a step away from his denial enough to shake his head. “That's why i'm here, for you to hurt me. Use me”

  
…

  
“...Thats not me. I won't hurt you. I won't use you.”

  
…

  
Her face had dulled out and she looked down. There was no way she felt bad for this..It didn't make sense.

 

_“Here...You can speak as much you like, you can move as far i can allow you. I won't hit you or use you. Here you live, with a name, you live with as much freedom as i can give you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayooo skkrrrrttttttt *insert jungwoo skrrdeeerrtt* How yall b?  
> This chap 3 and i gotta rant abt smthn. Its already embedded as chap 4 but becuz I have a prologue its f'd up and it says chap 4 and next to it 3: blah blah blah and my ocd is making me pissed abt it ugghggghghghghghgg *sigh* past that... this chap is abt Haechan being woke and weak, he speaks finally after a long time and reveals more of his trauma. Norae is struggling to get him to good health so she can keep him but her intentions are still quite unclear and im pretty sure u wanna know why she bought a man in the first place youll find out later..Im gonna start summarizing the story in the end notes soon because I dont want a summary at the top where you could read a short script of what went down and just skip the whole story like a headass cheater. Uhmm idk what else to say im a cramping mess and I rlly wanna sleeeeeeeepppppp


	5. 🅈🄾🅄 🄰🅁🄴 🅈🄾🅄

_“Here...You can speak as much you like, you can move as far i can allow you. I won't hit you or use you. Here you live, with a name, you live with as much freedom as i can give you”_

 

 

Did he want to believe these words?

Did he want to fall for the angels words?

Did his life of pain and never ending misery end here?

So many questions.

He hasn't moved from the bed since she said those words. They exchanged silence after that.

He laid as still as before as she fed him warm porridge. He hadn't eaten edible food for far too long, he was fed scraps out of trash cans, his stomach was accustomed to junk. He was no better than the slaves being fed sawdust and rotted vegetables in the holocaust back there..

The warm smooth food slipping down his throat made him feel so good he couldn't express it. He was blessed by the best food he’s had in years.  He cherished every bit of the porridge hitting his dry tongue the not too harsh taste washing over his palette brandishing his senses in ecstasy. Everytime the spoon she fed him with slipped out from his mouth he longed for it to come back. “Is it good?” the woman asked breaking the silence

He didn't answer closing his eyes in bliss.

“I take that as a yes” she giggled a bit.

All too soon he was fed the last drop in the bowl and he opened his eyes when the spoon didn't come back.  

“I would give you more but I don't want to put too much on your belly, we’ll see how that sits” she says her plump pink lips moving in slow motion. “I’ll let you sleep now, your belly’s full” her smile was comforting to see.

He felt tired but he didn't want to sleep after the best meal he’s had in centuries.

“You cleaned me, fed me and gave me a bed to sleep upon...why?” he asked voice not gravelly and weak as he had better energy.

She smiled “So you don't get sick and die, Why else do you think?”

He looked at the natural light seeping through a window nothing else to say..He wanted to go out.

“Say...why don't I give you a name?”

He looked back to her, she did say he would live with a name. It would be better than be being called #682002016 the number he’s memorized better than the back of his hand.

“I was thinking about it and since i referred to you as hey I thought of Hae..chan. Chan because it goes with it?”

She explains her thinking and he didn't see anything off in her knowledge. He would love anything other than the numbers.

“Yes” he nods

She smiles. “Alright, You are You. Haechan.”

_Haechan...I am me. Not a thing. Me. Haechan._


	6. 🅂🄼🄰🄻🄻 🅂🅃🄴🄿🅂

Norae had left the room sometime after wishing Haechan a good sleep. She felt good giving him a name with meaning not some dumb name everyone picks for a pet.

She had nursed him as well as she could back to good health. He looked so much better than how he was when she got him. His honey tan skin was clean and bandaged smelling of dandelions he looked lively with food in his stomach not empty, sad and in pain. He had a light voice that was higher than most and his eyes were brighter than she expected. His lips arent chapped and dry they were full and supple.

He was coming through…

She took her time to sleep while he was resting, she passed out on the couch of her apartment while he slept in her bedroom.

He woke later on in the day feeling so replenished he felt like he could move. Starting with his fingers like last time he moved each of his limbs slowly as if he was rehabilitating himself to move again. With a lot of work he sat up and stretched, the female wasn't in the room but the door was open.

The small bedroom he was in was standard looking, periwinkle walls and white furniture with a fairly antique feel to the overlay made him feel comfy compared to the lightless dark and dusty rooms he’s used to being forced into. Looking around for a moment he looked at his unbound hands and feet, No chains, no links, no tape. Nothing.

He was really free..it was a miracle.

A hope he’s never felt before grew in his chest as he swung his legs off the bed looking down at the fitting pair of black sweats he was in. She halfway clothed him and the sheets were washed from where he vomited earlier.

Now that he thought about it..he hasn't even asked this woman's name.

She’d really done him a favor.   
One step turned to another, like the first man to walk the moon he moved. Gravity adjusting and making him feel only a little weighted didn't stop him. The soles of his feet felt sore but he didn't and couldn't stop. He was gonna run.

Small steps turned into a brisk pace and then he was running, stumbling a little as he navigated himself through the home not stopping to take in details. The front door was only a meter away and he ran like his life depended on it to it until he reached it.

His hand clasped around the knob and pulled after turning but..it didn't give. It didn't make a full rotation.

His dream of freedom was cut off, the vision of himself running free and getting help. Living a normal life again with scars he knew he would never forget. All of it..was dead. The dream of freedom was dead.

“No..no…” he began to yank weakly at the knob, wishing so desperately it would turn and the door would open.   
He turned it over and over and over...but he couldn't escape.

…

“Your freedom has limits, Haechan”

He froze tears welling into his eyes, his head bashed into the door as many different emotions clogged up in his chest.

“I'm sorry, I can't let you go”

Why?

His knees buckled and like a steel weight he fell face smearing down the door. Red fury bubbled in his veins and pain and sadness churned in his mind. All he wanted was to be free. But lord knows he doesn't deserve that..

“Please...if you are truly anything. Let me go” He unknowingly began to sob balling up in the floor.

She gave him everything except a way out.

“Haechan..I can't” her soft voice cracked in a whisper. He didn't want to look at her, he wasn't sure which emotion would fly out of him. He wanted to kill her but he wanted to cry to her, beg her to let him go.

He told himself over and over as he cried holding himself like he had for many many nights before in the dark, cold, hungry and ready to die that he was as good as dead. He would be a dying memory here.

“Please”

…

She stood there, watching the embodiment of a broken man only shatter even more, the want to open the door and let the precious butterfly from its cave to flee to the sun was almost too great but she remained stuck where she stood watching the butterfly wither.

“Haechan you can't go...I need you”

 


	7. 🅃🄷🄴 🅆🄰🄻🄻🅂

The walls.

They were caving in.

Everything was falling apart.

Or was it him..that was breaking. Maybe freedom in death was better than freedom alive.

A loud strangled scream racked the night.

Norae woke with a gasp jolting straight up. She was in the midst of nightmares treading in waters of her own guilt when he pulled her out. Springing out of bed she raced to her bedroom where the cry came from.

Slamming open the door in panic her heart dropped and raced at the same time as she found Haechan.

Clawing at his chest struggling about in her sheets.

“Haechan! Haechan!” Norae yelped as she fled to his aid climbing onto the bed attempting to grab his wrists but he was too far deep in whatever manic trance he was in to realize she had come to his side. He was suffocating in fumes of terror, the walls in his mind were crumbling threatening to trap him in the darkness he so wanted called death but he fought running.

“Wake up!” Wake up Haechan! It's me!” Norae cried dodging his thrashing limbs.

He was gone. But she couldn't give up.

He ran till he couldn't run anymore, the air, the fear was too thick. His minutes got miniscule. He recollected all the moments he ever knew, Screamed on and screamed on. Tears falling harder harder. Should he even ask himself was he going down or up?

Now it's here, deaths arrived and the black would bludgeon him to the afterlife. It would be peaceful he hoped.

“Please Haechan...Wake up”

Just when he thought his time was finally up he heard her. Did he want to go to her?

He could feel her, her tears mixed with his own. Did he want to stay?

Norae prayed to whatever god was out there to bring this man back. She hugged his frail body as tight she could hoping he would turn around at her touch.

And he did…


	8. 🅂🅃🄴🄰🄳🅈 🄱🅁🄴🄰🅃🄷🅂

After Haechans mental breakdown episode Norae knew it was best she not leave his side.

She watched after he fragile butterfly, she would nurse him back to health. She could do best physically but could she heal him mentally?

When Haechan opened his eyes again, he felt.. _done_.

He’s been done with his life for a long long time, it was taken away and changed into a life that only homeless, haggard beggars live. He would give anything for something better. He wasn't the only one suffering in silence. All of those kidnapped for the dark uses of human kidnapping let out their loudest screams in silence.

Uttering a syllable could cost your life.

Must he live like this?

Some sliver of optimistic thinking made him think “This is better than back there” but was it really?

He wasn't collared tight enough to choke here but he was caged in still. Before he had chains, collar, and he was housed in. Now his bondings were gone but a fence still remained tall and brooding over his free lands that called out to him like a siren's song.

He would look out the windows here, but never get to touch the grass or breathe that air.

Thinking of the outside world he missed so dearly he opened his heavy lids the clouds of despair in his eyes moving on so he could look out the window, the curtains were in the way but he still could see out there.   
Big world, evil world.

Next to the masterpiece in the window sat that woman. She too in a cotton white sweater that matched her ivory curtains seemed entranced by the view outside. She could go out and cherish it while he was to remain here. Only angels deserve to roam the heavens.

…

“What is your name?” he asked her

She turned quickly startled by his voice as she thought he was asleep, her big eyes lively, hair in loose waves moving as she cocked her head at him made him think twice on her. Was she a good soul?

“My name?” her soft voice says

He nods weakly swallowing on a dry throat. His stomach rumbled again.

“My name is...Norae” she said cheeks catching a evident pink as she looked away.

 _Why be flustered?_  
“Why is a angel so bashful of a goner like me?” he asked voice fading.

She looked at the floor for quite some time and then to the window the natural light making her irises glow. Maybe she would hide secrets from him? He wanted to figure her out.

“Haechan, If you learn anything in this time with me I want you to learn to view what you have as the best you can get. Your not who you were here, yes i keep you..close but think you’d be nothing without me right now”

…

For some reason he didn't know what to say, he didn't say anything like he'd been trained to do. He laid motionless eyes remaining on her until they fluttered shut and fresh tears began to drip and roll down his cheeks and over his nose.

He was worried his sentence here would be never ending unless he bailed himself out.

Tears grew into sobs, sobs that shook him so hard he hurt all over.

Through this she stayed with him, soon she had crawled into bed next to him to hold him like he was a newborn she rocked him into peace whispering her angel’s wish

“Steady breaths bring the heart to rest”


	9. 🄲🄾🄽🅃🅁🄰🄳🄸🄲🅃🄸🄽🄶 🄰 🄳🄸🄳🄰🄲🅃🄸🄲 🄰🄽🄶🄴🄻

“Haechan” “Leave Me”

“You've not moved almost all day you need to eat”

Norae hasn't given Haechan much space, you can't hate her though, he’s been a lifeless doll for hours on end. She’s watched his frail figure lie in her bed for too long her worry only growing like weeds. There’s so many questions and emotions that swirl in her mind the longer she watches him.

“I don't need anything from you please leave me”

She pinches her lips together, this is the first time he’s said anything of the sort. She expected his hatred to leak out sooner or later. Perhaps it was time to lock him up...she didn't want to but if he resorted to physical measures due to hatred she would have to. As long as he stayed in bed he was okay.

“Don't you have to use the bathroom?” She asked thinking after a moment.

…

“What do you care?”

“I care about your well being and your not ruining your bowels or bladder anymore than it's already been ruined Haechan”

He doesn't move going back to ignore her.

“Would you take care of yourself if I leave you?” she asks. Her attempts to bait him to move an inch weren't working.

“.....maybe”

She immediately backed away. She figured that had been the issue this whole time. She was too close, who would want to be smashed together with their enemies. He didn't like her right now and who’s to say he ever will like her even a sliver?

Only time and space will tell…

She left him.

 


	10. 🄵🄾🅁 🅁🄸🄲🄷🄴🅁 🄾🅁 🄿🄾🄾🅁🄴🅁

Haechan had moved from bed a few times.

Since the day Norae left him be only checking on him at night to make sure he was in bed asleep and when she brought him a meal he soon found himself moving. Yeah he wasn't in top moods but that didn't stop him, he was healing quickly and revitalised day by day.

This particular morning he had woken up and began to peel off the last of his bandages. His honey skin was either clear, scarred or scabbed. Much progress to a better look on his person. Norae was very very glad to see him in better shape.

“Haechan”  

Norae arrived then coming in with a towel and her locks pinned up in a loose clip, her big eyes were a little droopy. She was tired...Did she not sleep?

“It's about time you bathe again, I will prepare a warm bath for you in a moment..would you like to check your water temp with me?” she asks stepping in. A fitting ivory dress moved with her as she came to his side. He looked elsewhere from her capturing image, instead he sighed and looked at the wall. It was best he move from where he was. Slowly he got up, Norae watched as he made his way to her. He pinched his lips together heading past her as she stared at him.

He sauntered into the bright lighted tiled bathroom.

He watched her turn on the water and it begin to fill the tub. “Does this feel well?” she asks and he leans forward to dip his hand beneath the water finding it rather too cool, he turns the knob a little more to the left the heat rising.

“Alright, you know how you like it I guess” she chuckles. He didn't say anything and turned waiting for her to leave. She stood laughter drifting off as she realized he was dismissing her with his eyes. “Ah!” she suddenly chirps before turning to the sink digging into the drawers beneath it soon pulling out a jar of white petals.

He slightly frowns confused why she had flowers under her sink and then why she began to toss several of them into the water. The aroma that immediately emanated off the water made his nose perk a couple times.

“Why put flowers in?” he asks

“It’ll help clear up your skin and..it makes you smell really good” she explains inviting him to undress and hop in the now full bath. He stares once more at the floating petals in the water before dropping his pants, Norae’s eyes avert elsewhere until he’s in the hot water.

When she turns with a soft cloth, soap and a towel she smiles as she finds him having sunk into the water eyes shut and lips parted, With a soft moan of relief he sunk further drifting off like the petals. Like last time he was washed she cleaned him off keeping a eye on his face, small droplets of the sweet smelling water sat along his jawline, he remained eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and he looked so peaceful she wanted to join him in the water and let her mind go elsewhere.

She lowered to her knees doing her duty as he stayed in space. He wished she was this at peace but she felt rustled morally, she still isn't over the fact that she was a user of human trafficking.  Such a sick woman she was…

“I'll leave you to finish” she cut off after she realized she had been staring for far too long after getting him clean. He didn't move much more than a nod and she left.

Soon after he came out hugging the towel against him as cover, with soaked locks and a clearer head he found her waiting fixing his bed up arranging the pillows and fluffing them. Her small smile made him stop as she came over grabbing a neatly folded pile of clothes. “These are sweats, and a tee..should not be harsh on your skin, I was scared to put anything on you before but your much stronger now” she lays his clothes out on the bed.

He nodded as she left the room once again, he hadn't been in the same room with her for a long while and he kinda liked the space but he wouldn't deny he was curious on what would lead to spending a little time in close proximity to such a angel.

After putting on clothes he wandered over to the window, the fluffy inner material of the sweats that rubbed smoothly against his skin as he moved felt good. The light from outside parted and he got a view of the large large large large...vast acre of backyard this woman had. Perhaps she was a rich psycho he thought.

For some reason instead of disturbing the freshly made bed getting back in it he decided to leave his room.

As soon as he opened the door his nose perked like a dogs as a warm delicious scent flew into his nose, the hall he began to walk down wasn't long, the house’s walls were splashed in ivory paint, several images of flowers, or landscapes hung spaced out. At the end of the hall he entered a small room, a couple vacant antique couches a overhead small, small window thin pale curtains draping from its frame.

The soft carpet under his feet made his soles sink into its cover. He wandered the grimy cold buildings that were his prison, blind and weariness was his calling.

A gentle lullaby like hum made Haechan turn from where he stood..it came from another room.

The tune was sad, lonely...how he decoded the emotion in her lullaby he didn't know but he followed the sound. The solemn but beautiful sound until he poked into a full kitchen. Houses like this only existed in brochures or in castles, even at that it'd been years since he’d seen one. Well it seemed he would staying here.

A gasp made him snap to his side. “You scared me Haechan geez..” Norae bowl of steaming food in her hands shook her head.

He didn't know what to say so he stood still a she passed sliding the delicious smelling bowl of food onto the island between them thereafter taking a seat having grabbed a shiny soup spoon, he was fed off the floor back before being taken here. His hands were his utensils.

“I don't want to eat in front of you like this, Are you hungry?” she asks pausing before taking a bite of the soup she prepared. He was tempted to nod but he continued to stand here like a mindless fool. When she received no answer she sighed and went on into eating him watching her every move.

What to do now?

Perhaps try the door again--no. It’s useless he knows it'll be locked and the only one entering and exiting through it will be her.

“Come Haechan..I know your hungry” Norae suddenly says, he looks from her to the door. How close should he get? He obediently begins to step towards her her small smile growing until he stands but a few centimeters from her and she lifts a spoonful of the creamy soup up to his mouth.

His lips tremble before they part and he takes a bite of the soup a sigh fleeing out of his lips unknowingly. She giggles “Somebody likes it”

He hasn't disliked a single thing she's made, that's what being fed scraps off the floor does to you. He ends up sitting down next to her sharing the bowl of soup till its remains are dribbles around the bowl.

“It's nice to have you out of that room, are you starting to like it here?”

Haechan swallowed his answer tucked under his tongue ready to lash out “No”

  
  



	11. 10: 🄶🄸🄵🅃 🄼🄴 🄼🅈 🅂🅃🄰🄽🄲🄴 🄸🄽 🅃🄷🄸🅂 🄷🄴🄻🄻

Norae fled the house one night.

She made sure she locked every door, every cabinet. Every possible way to get out, she replaced all the glass or hard items that would bust windows away with small plushies she had stored away in her closets from childhood. She hated to leave him so so hopeless but she simply could not let him go. At least he was able to roam the house, kitchenware was locked away. Harmful foods were not available. She really thought of every possible thing she could do to make sure there wasn't even a red spot on this man when she returned.

She planned to be gone only 50 mins at the latest, any longer than the allotted time was much too risky. She was out for one thing tonight.  She parked her car a few meters from her destination and tucked her scarf into her coat exiting the car into a chilly night street. Street lamps were alight but dulling, she was in the older parts of town. The buildings lining the streets were showing the years they endured unlike the newer buildings and towering cityscapes. Her heeled boots clacked as she walked hugging herself a cold gush of air flying out of her lips as she shivered on her way to the only small shop still open at this hour.

“Brr” she whimpered quickly entering the warm shop.

The small cowbell on the door jangled loud echoing throughout the empty store. Nobody was behind the counter it seemed, it was just her and the antique items around sitting enjoying their stay on their shelves. The old rusting houseware caught her eye, this reminded her of a trip to her grandma’s. The cozy aged environment made her feel at ease.

Slowly wandering towards the back of the shop she eyed all the items being sold at such low price she felt like she was looking at treasure. Such meanings had to be held in these little trinkets and tools, accessories etc.. Even objects have lived through a lot. Reminded her of the priceless being locked up at her residence.

His story was unbeknownst to everyone but himself...

The story of why she was here period wasn't gonna fix what he had been through, nothing she could do or say or be could change what her Haechan had been through. Norae thinks deeply of him until she stops at a small framed picture surrounded by gardening tools and old door handles. Pretty much anything is in this old shop that why she loves it, it's one of the very very few places in Korea like itself.

She reached out slipping the picture out of its spot dust whizzing around where it was at..The picture was of a beautiful field, the soft blue paint still showing its color despite the age, the frame was rusting but that seemed to make the picture much more beautiful. Center stage of the landscape was a bright ball, the god in the sky. The Sun..clouds were painted around it but they had faded.

After a few more moments of adoring the small piece of art, she tucked it into the groove of her arm continuing on..The picture was an extra souvenir on her list. But the real reason she was here was for the dusty stacks of books in the very back of the store. The lights back here flickered and yellowed out..it was eerie in a good way. She wasn't scared, she needed one thing then she would go.

Haechan..Her Haechan was in search of new freedom, she knew this.

She had grown sick of watching him sit looking too lifeless. He wasn't happy and once again who knew if he'd ever be happy with her. If he couldn't make a new story with her in her land then she would give him a way to embrace someones else story, live in another world that wasn't reality. What better way to do that than a book. Live a dream, live a happy dream, a dream in a dream..not here. It saddened her that there wasn't good for him but if she could give him something that was good then she would feel a bit better about her own morality. She was twisted on what to see in herself at this point, she wanted to fix herself and him.  

She was stepping closer...

  
  
  



End file.
